Effets secondaires
by maybe-chan
Summary: La sixième année: année bénie annonçant la majorité ou l'enfer? Tout dépends de la personne concerné. Dans le cas d'Éloïse Migden, il s'agit du début d'une nouvelle aventure. Bonne ou mauvaise tout dépend de ces choix! -résumer complet à l'intérieur-


- Effets secondaires -

* * *

**ANNONCE**: L'univers de Harry Potter et les personnages qu'il contient sont l'invention de J. k. Rowling. Seul le scénario de cette histoire m'appartient.

**Résumer**: La sixième année, année bénie annonçant la majorité ou enfers? Tout dépends de la personne concerné. Dans le cas d'Éloïse Migden, il s'agit avant tout du début d'une grande aventure. Très différente de celle du Survivant mais néanmoins importante. Surtout pour cette dernière qui veut affirmer sa place à Poudlard. -Romance à venir-

**Avertissement**: Le personnage d'Éloïse étant peu développé dans l'histoire originale, je me suis permise de lui donner la personnalité de mon choix.

**Mots de l'auteur**: Bonjours à tous, j'aimerais simplement vous demandez de me laisser des commentaires constructifs si possible, que ce soit au sujet de l'histoire, des personnages ou de mon style littéraire, ce serait grandement apprécié! Tout autre commentaire est évidement accepté! Merci. J'aimerais aussi conseiller de lire ce premier chapitre jusqu'au bout avant de ce faire une idée. La première partie ne correspond pas au sens générale de cette fiction.

**Ps**: À cause d'un problème de conversion de fichier, il est possible qu'il manque des accents à certain endroit. Merci de me le faire remarquer :) J'ai rétablie la majorité de mon texte mais certains peuvent m'avoir échappés!

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Éloïse, tout le monde attend après toi! Es-tu prêtes? Demande mon père de sa voix trop forte.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive, répondis-je avec empressement.

Moins je le contrarie et mieux je me porte. Non pas qu'il soit méchant avec moi, il est simplement impatient et déteste par dessus tout le manque de ponctualité.

Je dévale donc rapidement les escaliers de notre manoir et le rejoins dans le vestibule. Il m'attends, ma veste à la main en tapant du pied d'agacement. J'attrape cette dernière et l'enfile ainsi que mes chaussures puis je sors. À l'extérieur, j'aperçois la voiture de mon oncle et de ma tante. Mon père qui m'a suivit prend la direction de l'automobile sans prononcer la moindre phrase à mon égard.

Son silence me rappel quel jours nous sommes, le 29 août. L'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère. J'ai toujours trouvé que fêter la date du décès d'une personne était une pratique très morbide. Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de sa date de naissance? Elle au moins a le mérite de rappeler de bon souvenir.

Je pénètre dans la voiture à la suite de mon père et m'installe sur la banquète. Ma tante et mon oncle m'adresse un signe de circonstance semblable à des condoléances muettes. Je trouve cela ridicule. Pourquoi s'inquiéter de mes sentiments aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour? La perte de ma mère m'affecte tous les jours et puis à 16 ans, je me considère sereine face à sa mort. La voiture ce déplace maintenant et je sens sa vibration énervante.

Oui, elle me manque, mais je ne supporte pas l'apitoiement constant des gens qui m'entoure. La pitié très peu pour moi, je passe mon tour. Comme chaque année depuis quinze ans nous allons nous recueillir sur sa tombe. Autre tradition dont je n'ai jamais compris l'utilité. Ma mère est partout, alors pourquoi lui rendre visite sur une triste pierre tombale sous laquelle sa dépouille se fait manger par des bestioles répugnantes? Personnellement, j'aurais choisie un lieu plus gai.

Enfin bref, si cela peut faire plaisir à ma famille, je me rends sur cette pierre quelconque qui ce perd dans ce champ de roches et de cadavres qu'ils appellent cimetière.

Mon père m'entoure de son bras et m'attire à lui. Il espère sans doute me rassurer et me consoler par sa présence. Au fond, je sais, malgré son expression impénétrable, que c'est lui qui a besoin de moi aujourd'hui. Sans mon épaule, il s'effondre. Je lève donc la tête et lui assure:

-Je t'aime papa.

Habituellement, il n'apprécie pas particulièrement les démonstrations d'affection mais une fois n'est pas coutume. Il ne bronche pas, mais je vois dans ces yeux, pareils aux miens, une petite étincelle qui n'y était pas précédemment.

Jane, ma tante, viens elle aussi m'offrir une accolade supposément réconfortante. Son mari, le moldu a qui appartient l'automobile, me donne un autre sourire encourageant. Tous les quatre, nous nous tenons devant la tombe de ma mère. Nous sommes les seuls membres de sa famille restant. C'est triste quand l'on pense qu'elle venait d'une famille de cinq enfants. Décidément, visiter un cimetière me donne des idées déprimantes.

Après un certain moment à observer la roche grisâtre, mon père fait signe de vouloir partir. Je calque son mouvement pour lui démontrer mon accord. Il est temps de partir ou je vais finir par développer des idées suicidaires. Après encore quelques minutes imposées par Jane et Philipe, nous retournons enfin dans la voiture.

Voilà, je ne révérais plus cet endroit morbide avant 360 jours! Dès que le moteur s'arrête, je vais sur la chaussé. Mon père m'interpelles:

-Tu ne dis pas au-revoir à ta tante et à ton oncle, me reproche-t-il.

Je les salut donc et il s'ensuit une longue et inutile conversation sur ma scolarité. Ma tante débute par le traditionnel:

-Quand recommence tu l'école ma chouette?

Comme si elle ne le savait pas! À Poudlard la rentrée se fait toujours la même date! Même dans son temps elle devait commencer ce jour là! Je lui réponds néanmoins avec politesse:

-Le premier septembre, dans trois jours.

Et voilà, tout mon entrain vient de disparaitre de nouveau. La vielle tante connait bien l'art de gâcher ma journée.

-As-tu hâte d'entamer ta sixième année? Ose-t-elle me demander.

-Pas vraiment, rétorquais-je avec euphémisme.

Honnêtement, je crois que je préférerais me faire piétiner par une horde de lion. Ce qui est je tiens à le préciser théoriquement impossible puisque les lions ne ce déplace pas en horde... plutôt que de retournée là-bas.

Je réussis finalement à m'arracher à cette conversation énervante et à retourner dans ma maison. En entrant, mon père me rabroue sur la sécheresse avec laquelle j'ai répondu à Jane. Tss, dire que je l'ai soutenue tout à l'heure, elle est passé ou sa reconnaissance éternelle!

Bon d'accord, j'exagère mais il oublie vite quand même le paternelle. Peut importe, je dois absolument éliminer toutes ces idées noirs de ma tête. J'attrape donc un live qui traine et sort profiter du soleil. Je lâche un crie à l'intention de mon père pour l'avertir:

-Je vais dehors à toute à l'heure!

Puis je franchie le portail. Je n'ai pas prise la peine de remettre mes souliers donc je me retrouve pied nu dans l'herbe. J'adore cette sensation. Je marche un peu jusqu'à mon endroit préféré sous un vieux chêne bordant notre propriété. Là, je m'étant de tout mon long et pour la première fois, je porte attention au livre que je tiens.

À ma grande horreur, il s'agit d'un livre scolaire : _Sort et enchantement niveau 6_. Je commence toutefois à le survoler trop paresseuse pour me relever. Un sort attire immédiatement mon attention. Il est inscrit qu'il peut vaincre la plus tenace des acnés. Je demeure pourtant méfiante, si un tel sort existe pourquoi personne ne m'en a jamais parlé?

Il y a peu de chance que mon père est pu connaitre un tel sort et même s'il en avait entendu parler, il ne m'en aurait certainement jamais informé. Ce sujet est indigne de lui. Ma mère n'a jamais été témoins de mon problème de peau, étant enfant j'avais de très jolies petites joues roses. Ma tante est sans doute trop mauvaise en magie pour le connaître et mon oncle est moldu donc la question ne se pose pas. Hannah est en même année que moi et ignore probablement son existence.

Ce qui me surprend c'est que madame Pomfresh ne me l'est pas conseillée lorsque je suis allée la visiter en troisième année après avoir détaché mon nez de mon visage à cause d'un sort à l'effet supposément semblable et à la provenance douteuse.

Peu m'importe, ce livre est peut-être la réponse à mes prières. S'il y a une chance qu'il règle définitivement mon problème, je suis prête à le tenter. De cette manière, il y a peut-être une chance pour que Seamus me vois enfin.

Je lis donc attentivement ce passage. Le sort est plutôt simple à prononcer, je dois simplement dire : _Custis Nuntius_. Cependant, le mouvement de baguette décris est beaucoup plus complexe. Il faut faire plusieurs rotations tout en arrivant à une hauteur particulière à chaque syllabe prononcée.

J'essaie de mettre en pratique l'enseignement de Flitwick et après de nombreux essais, je pense avoir trouvé la bonne combinaison. Je rentre donc rapidement chez moi. En me relevant, je m'aperçois que le soleil commence à décliner, neuf heures doit être passé ce qui explique les suppliques de mon estomacs. J'ai raté le souper. J'espère que mon père ne s'est pas trop inquiété.

Lorsque j'atteins le hall, je constate que mon père est absent pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Peut m'importe, c'est le moment ou jamais de tenter mon expérience tant pie pour mon ventre. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et me positionne devant mon seul miroir. Peut-être à cause de ma peau meurtrie, je déteste voir mon reflet. Ce soir pourtant je m'observe avec attention. Une brève pensée m'effleure l'esprit, que dirait ma mère si elle apprenait que je prends le risque de tester un sort nouveau sur moi. Elle serait sans doute furieuse, mais justement elle n'est pas là.

Je me remémore quelques commentaires désobligeants dont j'ai été la victime et cela termine de me convaincre. De plus, j'ai trouvé ce sortilège dans un livre scolaire. Il ne doit donc pas être très dangereux. De toute façon, mon visage peut difficilement être pire. J'entame avec ma baguette pointé sur ce dernier les mouvements précis et la prononciation du sort.

Lorsque je me regarde de nouveau dans la glace, je suis déçut, le sortilège ne semble pas avoir fonctionné. Mes derniers brins d'espoir pour l'année à venir disparue, je m'endors difficilement dans le confort de mon lit.

* * *

Le soleil se lève, encore une autre journée à traverser. L'été touche à sa fin et je dois retourner à Poudlard demain pour affronter ma sixième année. Je n'éprouve aucun désir d'y retourner. Il est triste de songer qu'après tout le temps que j'ai passé là-bas, la seule personne dont je suis proche est Hannah. Étant ma meilleure amie depuis mes... quatre ans, je pense, elle m'a toujours soutenue. Malheureusement nous avons été séparés dans la répartition en première année.

Quelle idée de m'envoyer à Gryffondor! Tant qu'à y être pourquoi ne pas accueillir Malfoy! Je pense que le Choixpeau devait être sérieusement atteint pour m'associer à cette maison. La dernière fois que j'ai fait preuve de courage c'était en troisième année de l'école moldue. Il y a ... beaucoup de temps! Comme une idiote, j'étais allée défier un garçon de deux ans mon ainé qui s'en prenait à un petit! Geste charitable peut-être mais au combien stupide! Est-t-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il m'avait massacré? Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin très peu pour moi, j'ai appris ou est ma place.

Depuis, je fais preuve d'une telle couardise que je me couve seule de honte. Honnêtement, je crois être devenue une source illimitée de blague et de méchanceté. Pourquoi? Pour une simple crise d'acné persistante. Les gens n'ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de critiquer ceux qui les entoures, c'est pathétique. S'il pense pouvoir améliorer leur vie médiocre de cette manière je les plains. J'aurais certainement dû me défendre contre toutes ces insultes mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force.

Puisque le sortilège à lamentablement échoué, je vais sans aucun doute avoir droit à toutes ces insultes cette année aussi. Peut-être pourrais-je convaincre Hannah de retenter l'expérience? Son talent dans cette matière pourrait porter fruit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je prends mon courage à deux mains et tante de me redresser dans mon lit. Comme il est inexistant, j'échoue et préfère rouler jusqu'au bord pour ensuite m'extirper de mes couvertes. Qui a dit que j'avais héritée des gènes de lève tôt de mon père? Certainement un imbécile.

Je fini par atteindre la salle de bain connexe à ma chambre, à peu près entière. Je lance délibérément mes vêtements sur le sol, les envoyant rejoindre des tas imposant déjà formé. Quand j'y pense, ils sont probablement à l'origine de ma difficulté à m'habiller tous les matins. Heureusement qu'une femme de ménage vient une fois par semaine.

Je prends place dans la douche et ouvre le robinet. Comme d'habitude, j'ai le temps d'être gelé et ébouillanté avant de réussir à régler correctement le jet. Ai-je mentionné que le matin était mon moment préféré? Probablement pas puisque c'est faux. En réalité, j'exècre ce moment. Peut-être devrais-je lancer une pétition pour abolir les heures qui précède midi.

Ayant fini de me laver, je tant ma mains vers le support à serviette pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'en reste plus une seule. Mon jour de chance. Je sors tout de même dégoutant partout sur mon passage pour atteindre l'armoire et m'envelopper dans deux serviettes chaudes. Je sais que ce n'est pas écologique et tout le tralala mais je crois le mériter ce matin. Et puis après tout pourquoi s'évertuer à fabriquer des serviettes trop courtes?

Bien au chaud, je m'approche du miroir embué pour y découvrir un reflet qui me surprend. Sous le choc, je laisse tomber mes couvertures à mes pieds. Est-ce réellement moi? Tous les boutons qui parcouraient mon corps hier encore on disparue! Ce sortilège aurait donc fonctionné!

Une grande bouffé de soulagement me submerge. Ma sixième année ne sera pas aussi horrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Un doute me prend, comment vont réagir mes proches à ma subite transformation?

En ce qui concerne mon père, je n'ai rien à craindre, jamais il ne me posera de question sur ce sujet embarrassant. De plus, je reverrais seulement Jane et Philipe durant mes prochaines vacances scolaires. Ouf, rien à redouter de ce côté. Pour Hannah, je n'ai aucun secret donc elle ne pose pas de problème.

Les seuls qui risque de demander des explications sont les élèves de mon année et je n'ai pas besoin de me justifié pour eux. Voila, il n'y a finalement pas le moindre côté négatif à ma nouvelle situation.

C'est fou à quel point ma nouvelle peau fait ressortir mes yeux! Bon, je ne suis toujours pas comparable aux beautés qui pose pour Sorcière Hebdo mais je pense maintenant avoir un physique passe partout. Sans mon horrible acné, je ne suis pas différente de la majorité des sorcières de mon âge.

Cela me conforte, peut-être pourrais-je enfin passer inaperçu? Je l'espère. Les commentaires que j'essuie depuis ma première année me blesse plus que je ne l'avoue. Sous mon sourire naïf, j'ai toujours dissimulé mon sentiment de petit animal martyrisé.

Tss, et voila que je retombe dans le dramatique, pathétique. Alors qu'une chance de changer ma situation s'offre moi, je m'apitoie sur le passé.

-Éloïse, est-tu réveiller? M'apostrophe mon père de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive papa!

J'ai comme une impression de déjà vue tout à coup. Bon sang que ma vie est monotone.

* * *

Voila, mes vacances sont officiellement terminé. Je suis debout face au train rouge de Poudlard, mes bagages flottant difficilement derrière moi. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ce genre de sort. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffé m'accroche accidentellement. Quand il se retourne pour s'excuser, je reconnais le Survivant, Harry Potter.

-Désoler me dit-t-il simplement

Il me dévisage quelques instants, me rappelant mon père lorsqu'il m'a vue hier matin.

-Tu es nouvelle. Conclue-t-il finalement.

Non, voudrai-je lui crier, nous partageons la même salle commune et les même cours depuis plus de 5 ans! Je n'ai pas le temps de le contredire qu'un grand roux, l'interpelle et l'entraîne avec lui.

Mon père alors en grande conversation avec une connaissance m'adresse un regard réprobateur.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, il est dangereux. Me menace-t-il.

De toute évidence, il n'a pas entendu la banalité de notre échange.

Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains tout l'été pour me convaincre de ne pas revenir à Poudlard ou le danger est le plus grand selon lui, il m'a conseillé tout naturellement de me tenir loin de ce gamin qui ne fait qu'attirer les ennuis. Il voudrait que nous restions neutres dans ce conflit.

Vraiment, il faudrait que je pense à remercier Potter pour sa gentille attention. Durant les 5 dernières années, il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, et aujourd'hui alors que mon père me l'a formellement défendu, il s'empresse de le faire. J'adore ma vie.

Mon morale est encore plus bas qu'il l'était si c'est possible. Je rejoins néanmoins Hannah dans notre compartiment habituel après avoir rassuré mon père. Franchement, je ne crois pas qu'il va me manquer. Je me sens plutôt libre maintenant que je m'en suis éloigné.

Elle me sourit vivement lorsque j'entre et m'aide à installer ma valise. Aussitôt, je me sens mieux.

-Comment était tes vacances? La questionnais-je.

-Bien, comble du bonheur mon frère est encore vivant!

Nous nous mettons à rigoler franchement. Disons que sa relation spéciale avec son frère cadet est un sujet des plus divertissants. Été après été, ils enchaînent l'un envers l'autre les pires blagues imaginables. Hannah est peut-être Poufsouffle, mais je suis convaincu qu'elle aurait mérité sa place à Serpentard. Ce qui prouve encore une fois que le Choixpeau était dans un état douteux le jour de la répartition.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait?

-Moi, rien! S'offusque-t-elle faussement.

-Abbott tu as intérêt as t'expliquer ou ... je vais lui révéler l'emplacement de ton dortoir! Ha!

-Non! Tout mais pas ça! Me supplie-elle.

-Alors parle! La menaçais-je.

-J'ai magiquement collé un mot disant :_ J'aime ma soeur plus que toi_ dans son dos.

-C'est tout...

-Dois-je préciser que la fille avec qui il avait rendez-vous lui a posé pleins de questions embarrassantes, j'aurais vraiment aimé voir sa tête!

-Pauvre petit!

-Ne le plain pas, il a trouvé le moyen de ce venger, crois moi!

À partir de là, je n'ai plus réussit à lui soutirer aucune information sur cette soit disant vengeance. Probablement trop embarrassante. De toute façon, elle finira par me le dire comme d'habitude!

-Et toi tes vacances? Me demande-t-elle.

-Correct, est-ce que je t'ai parlé du petit voyage en France que mon père m'a imposé?

-Éloïse, vraiment, je ne connais que toi qui puise se plaindre d'être allé en France! La prochaine fois, j'avale du polynectar et je prends ta place!

-Tu ne comprends pas, il ne s'agissait pas d'un voyage touristique, mon père à essayer de me vendre l'école de Beaubâton. L'obsession de mon père pour me changer d'école n'a plus de limite!

-Du calme, comment a-tu fait pour le convaincre cette fois?

-Oh, c'est simple, une crise de larme...

Quand j'y pense, je me sens un peu honteuse de mon comportement enfantin, mais il était hors de question qu'il me sépare de ma meilleure amie.

Alors que j'allais me justifié, la porte de notre cabine coulisse. Drago Malfoy et ses deux amis à l'aspect douteux envahissent notre espace. C'est incroyable à quel point je le déteste. Il s'est toujours donné à coeur joie pour m'humilier. J'échange un regard entendu avec Hannah. Elle est du même avis que moi.

-Alors tête de Pépin, il paraitrait que tu as de nouveau fait tomber ton nez cet été.

Habitué à ce surnom ridicule, je ne me fâche pas. Les deux brutes qui lui servent d'ami éclatent d'un rire gras et stupide. Ils me font étrangement penser à des gobelins, l'intelligence en moins. J'échange de nouveau un regard complice avec mon amies.

-Et toi, il paraitrait que ton père est en prison? Ce qui est triste Malfoy, c'est que les rumeurs me concernant sont fausses au contraire des tiennes.

Je plaque immédiatement mes mains sur ma bouche, surprise par mon audace, je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de lui répondre de cette manière. Son sourire victorieux disparait pour réapparaitre lorsqu'il remarque ma réaction. Avant de quitter la pièce, il me lance un avertissement:

-Tu as raison de regretter tes paroles. Saches que la présence ou non de mon père n'a pas d'importance, je peux toujours faire de ta vie un enfer.

Un frisson me parcours le dos, le plus effrayant c'est que je sais qu'il en serait capable. Hannah me ramène dans la réalité en sifflant d'admiration ou plutôt en faisant un bruit qui s'y rapproche. Elle est incapable de siffler correctement.

-Wow, bien renvoyé! Me félicite-t-elle.

-Oh Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

C'est sure maintenant, je ne survivrais pas à ma sixième année. J'imagine déjà l'annonce dans les journaux: Jeune fille de 16 ans retrouvé morte dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mon père va mourir de chagrin, et Hannah va être privée de sa meilleure amie. Dire que je n'ai même pas de testament. Mes effets vont être répartit un peu partout et les gens vont ce moqué. Dumbledore va avoir la brillante idée de distribuer un peu de moi à chaque élèves pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas et Malfoy va obligatoirement recevoir mes sous-vêtement roses avec des lapins, la HONTE.

-Hannah, je t'en supplie, si je meurs cache mes petites culottes avec des lapins, je ne veux absolument pas que Malfoy les reçoivent!

Et là, sous mes yeux, elle éclate de rire! Je suis en train de vivre l'un des moments les plus dramatiques de ma vie et elle rit! Ou elle est passée notre belle complicité!

-Aller Éloïse, fait pas cette tête, pense y un peu et dit moi que ce n'était pas drôle.

Elle a raison, ma réplique était totalement ridicule. Pour la forme, je lui fais tout de même une grimace.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ta prise de dire ça à l'albinos? Me demande-t-elle tout de même.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, c'était juste plus fort que moi.

-Et puis, ça me fait penser, comment as-tu fais pour ta peau?

Je lui raconte donc cette journée ou j'ai trouvé le sortilège et ma surprise du lendemain. Elle hoche la tête brièvement et prend un air songeur. Elle me demande finalement de voir le livre en question.

Je le retire difficilement de mes bagages et le lui tant. Pendant qu'elle lit, elle tortille nerveusement une de ces longues mèches blondes. À la fin, elle m'adresse un regard compatissant plutôt dérangeant.

-Élo, murmure-t-elle doucement, as-tu lu toute la page?

-Non pas vraiment, j'ai sauté une partie de la description. Pourquoi?

-Et bien, regarde ceci.

Elle me donne le volume et me pointe un passage. Il est écrit en petit caractère:

S_on utilisation peut cependant provoquer des crises de spontanéité, _

_d'honnêteté et d'agressivité si le sort n'est pas exécuté de manière impeccable. _

_Dans ce cas les effets secondaires disparaissent après une durée d'environ six mois. _

Merlin, dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué?

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.

Vous aviez remarqué!?! Zut, moi qui était convaincu que cette nouvelle allait vous surprendre... Je vais me reprendre au prochain alors!

À bientôt!


End file.
